Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from May 15, 1992. Barney & Friends Season 1 Episodes: #The Queen of Make-Believe June 7, 1992 #My Family's Just Right for Me March 26, 1996 #Playing It Safe July 24, 1990 #Hop to It! April 19, 1990 #Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! April 14, 1998 #Four Seasons Day 4/21/92 #The Treasure of Rainbow Beard March 1997 #Going Places! 4/23/92 #Caring Means Sharing 1990 #Down on Barney's Farm June 1998 #What's That Shadow? 4/26/92 #Happy Birthday, Barney! April 1996, May 1998 and February 2000 #Alphabet Soup! 1990 #Our Earth, Our Home 1990 #Let's Help Mother Goose! 1996, 1998-2000 #Be a Friend 1996-2000 #I Just Love Bugs 1990 #When I Grow Up... 1990 #1-2-3-4-5 Senses! 1990 #Practice Makes Music 1989 #Hi, Neighbor! September 1994 #A Camping We Will Go! 1996, 1997-2000 #A Splash Party, Please 1996-2000 #Carnival of Numbers 1990-2002 #A World of Music 10/31/89 #Doctor Barney is Here! 12/24/89 #Oh, What a Day! 1989-2002, 2003-2009 and 2008 version #Home Sweet Homes 1996, 1997, 1998-2000 #Hola, Mexico! 1995, 1997-2001 #Everyone is Special 1996-2000 #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure 1989, 1996 in 1995 see more also from July 4, 1997-August 18 1998 and more took from February 2000 Starring Featuring Barney Songs In Season 1: #'The Barney Bag' #'I'm A Little Robot' #'The Animal Parade' #[[Riding in the Car|'Riding in the Car']] #'The Sister Song' #[[My Family's Just Right for Me (song)|'My Family's Just Right For Me']] #The Traffic Light Song #'Buckle Up My Seatbelt' #'Walk Across the Street' #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #[[The Clapping Song|'The Clapping Song']] #'The Exercise Song' #'Move Your Body' #The Shape Up Freeze #'Animals In Motion' #[[Mish Mash Soup|'Mish Mash Soup']] #'The Milk Song' #Silly Supper #[[Snackin' on Healthy Food|'Snackin On Healthy Food']] #Four Seasons Day #Little Drops of Water #If It Never Ever Rained Again #'The Fall Song' #'Painting the Shapes' #[[The Rainbow Song|'The Rainbow Song']] #[[The Airplane Song|'The Airplane Song']] #[[Taking Turns|'Taking Turns']] #The Shadow Song #[[I Used to Be Afraid|'I Used To Be Afraid']] #[[Growing|'Growing']] #Frosting the Cake #'The N Game' #[[Alphabet Soup (song)|'Alphabet Soup']] #[[Brushing My Teeth|'Brushing My Teeth']] #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #[[I'm Mother Goose|'I'm Mother Goose']] #[[Friendship Song|'The Friendship Song']] #[[Twinkle Little Lightning Bug|'Twinkle Little Lightning Bug']] #[[The Career March|'The Career March']] #[[When I Grow Up (song)|'When I Grow Up']] #[[People Helping Other People|'People Helping Other People']] #'The Waitress Song' #[[Five Senses Song|'The Five Senses Song']] #'The Marching Song' #'I Am A Fine Musician' #[[Lookin' Around My Neighborhood|'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood']] #Hi, Neighbor! #'We Like Rocks' #[[Scary Stories|'Scary Stories']] #'Rickey Racoon' #Swingin' up to the Stars #[[Please and Thank You|'Please and Thank You']] #I Try To Be Polite #Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor? #'Splashin' In The Bathtub' #'Carnival of Numbers' #[[Number Limbo|'Number Limbo']] #[[The Doctor is a Friend of Mine|'The Doctor Is A Friend Of Mine']] #The Sleep Song #'This Is Not My Day' #'Pretty Kitty Blues' #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #[[It's OK to Cry|'It's OK To Cry']] #[[When I'm Mad|'When I'm Mad']] #'S-M-I-L-E' #[[That's a Home to Me|'That's A Home To Me']] #[[If I Lived Under the Sea|'If I Lived Under the Sea']] #The Caterpillar Song #[[Fiesta Song|'The Fiesta Song']] #'To The Right' #The Tortilla Song #San Miguel's Ring #Hit The Piñata Season 1 Home Video Notes *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes), and it had the same style as the ''Backyard Gang'' videos. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas. *Funding for the show during this season has been made possible by a grant from the Corporation for Public Broadcasting and financial support by "Viewers Like You". *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode ''The Exercise Circus!''. *A majority of this season was released on VHS by TimeLife Video. None of the tapes were closed-captioned, but they did contain the 1991 Connecticut Public Television logo at the beginning and the 1989 PBS logo at the end. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney and Friends Seasons